The invention relates to a power module for converting high voltage direct current (DC) to high voltage alternating current (AC), such as, but not necessarily limited to, power modules used in hybrid vehicles and purely electric vehicles.
In the past, power modules for hybrid or electric automobiles have often provided cooling on a single side of an electronic device, such as a power MOSFET (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor), IGBT (insulated gate bipolar transistor), or other component. Due to the placement of such power modules on heat sinks, lead frame terminals of such devices may come in close proximity to the heat sinks. Further, past power modules typically have used wirebonds to one or more sides of the power module device. The use of wirebonds creates problems with high assembly time and capital equipment costs, as well as high parasitic inductances that cause voltage overshoots. Still further, wirebonds can lead to failures due to repetitive power cycling.